Endless Road
by cicipop
Summary: Down an unending path, Kanda and Allen continue to travel just to live. AU Yullen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own DGM.

A youth with long, black hair continued to walk forward in the endless dirt road. After a few steps, he paused and looked back to check up on his companion. He stood and crossed his arms as he waited for a smaller boy with white hair to catch up. He patiently waited as the other stumbled forward and stopped a few feet behind to catch up on his breath.

"Do you need to rest?" Kanda asked without emotion in his voice. The smaller slowly shook his head as he gasped for breath. After the boy was closer, Kanda started to move forward again. The boy slowly followed behind him, pausing every few minutes to recover from a stumble or breathlessness.

Kanda looked at the horizon in front of him. He frowned as he saw they still had a long time to go. The sun was still high in the sky and there no sign of a town nearby. This would take longer than he expected and he didn't think Allen could last that long. At times like this, he regretted ever leaving his home or having long hair as it got in the way. He quickly brushed the thoughts away as Kanda Yuu did not regret. He was stronger than that and did not need such petty thoughts.

He sighed as he checked back on Allen once again. He looked paler and fatigued. His face remained stoic as he stood still once again waiting for him to catch up.

Allen stumbled up towards him and dropped to a squat on the floor. He smiled up at him. "I'm sorry Kanda, you can go on, I'll keep up." He said breathlessly.

Kanda clicked his tongue unimpressed. "I'm sure we'll find a town soon." He said tersely.

Allen smiled once again and nodded. "I'll walk faster, I promise."

Kanda scowled and started walking down the road again. He heard Allen slowly shuffling behind him. He readjusted the small pack for more comfort and continued to stride forward. It was like this most of the days, continuing on an endless journey without a goal in mind. He didn't understand why he continued on this trip when he was usually a goal oriented person. But of course this was for Allen. For both of them.

--

It was sunset by the time they reached a town. It was a small one with few inhabitants. Kanda immediately looked for a place to stay while he told Allen to stay and not move in a place. Unfortunately as it was a small town, there was not much place for the two of them to stay at. The small inn was already occupied and all the houses were too small any guests. Of course with Kanda's intimidating attitude, many doors were shut in his face. He grimaced at the thought of spending another night outside in the open. It was unpleasant for both for both of them.

Disgruntled, Kanda slowly trudged back towards the place Allen was at. Allen smiled as he saw Kanda approaching.

"Kanda! I found a place for us to stay at. I knew you wouldn't find a place." He said cheekily.

Kanda glared at him, "Che, I thought I told you to stay put in this place." He was still glad inside, as the thought of sleeping outside was unpleasant. Allen just smiled knowing Kanda was happy.

"There was a kind old couple who said we could stay in their barn. They offered some cots and even food!" Allen babbled on as he led Kanda towards the place.

The barn was small but provided shelter from the night. The couple was welcoming and kind. They didn't ask any questions, just gave them cots, blankets, and food. Allen had a way with people where they immediately trusted him despite his odd looks. It was both good and bad in Kanda's opinion. But he didn't dwell on it too much.

"You should eat more beansprout." Kanda said as gave some of his share to Allen.

"It's Allen!" Allen said indignantly as he pushed the food back.

"You will be as long as you stay short and scrawny. You need more food." Kanda said roughly and gave it back.

Allen pouted and shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Kanda grit his teeth in frustration. "Stop lying, you always used to eat a lot." Allen's expression saddened for a moment then he abruptly laid on the cot facing away from Kanda. He pulled the blanket over his head.

"Brat." Kanda spat and he put out the small fire. He settled into his own cot too and faced away from Allen's direction.

As it grew deeper into night, Kanda was awakened by shuffling next to him. Kanda turned to glare at Allen who had moved his cot right next to Kanda's somehow moved under Kanda's blanket.

"Go back to your own space!" Kanda said with malice in his voice. He did not like to be awakened.

"It's cold." Allen mumbled and snuggled next to Kanda. Kanda slowly breathed in and out to dissipate his anger. After a few minutes, he moved to allow Allen more space. He would allow it for tonight. The brat had found them the place after all.

End.

Hope you enjoyed this short first chapter. This is a short story I wanted to write as I have huge writers block for my other two stories, Wake Up, and Imprisoned. Hopefully writing this will help me through my writers block. I wrote a little for both but I'm stuck so yeah……


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own -man

--

It was early in the morning when Kanda woke up. Allen was still sleeping next to him and shivering slightly.

"Oi." Kanda nudged him. There was no response.

Kanda sighed and shook him to wake him up. Allen groaned lightly and shifted but didn't wake up. He felt his forehead and cursed. It was warmer than it should be.

The idiot must've overexerted himself yesterday. Kanda looked at the younger boy with frustration. It seemed like he was getting weaker everyday yet he never complained.

Kanda shook him harder. "Idiot wake up! We have to get going." They couldn't afford to waste unnecessary time and they had to start off early if they wanted to reach the next village.

Allen cracked open an eye. "Hn, Kanda. Just five more minutes." He pleaded and faced the other side.

Kanda crossed his arms. "No." He said glaring at the smaller form.

Allen sighed deeply. "Fine." He grumbled and woke up. He was not a morning person. They got ready quickly and the old couple gave them some food and a map. They bid farewell and left quickly.

--

Kanda took extra care that day to take more breaks for Allen. Of course he didn't mention anything. They were currently lounging in a shaded area. Allen was laying in the grass and staring at the clouds.

"Look Kanda, that looks like a rabbit." Allen pointed to a particular lopsided cloud.

"Che, no it does not, you're delirious." Kanda said annoyed.

Allen pouted, "You have no imagination at all."

"And you're annoying." Kanda retorted starting to pack the little things they had.

"I hate you." Allen mumbled getting up.

Kanda smirked, "No you don't."

Allen pretended he didn't hear that and started walking ahead. Kanda followed after looking at the small map the old couple had drawn for them. The next village wasn't far off and from the looks of it, it was bigger than the last one.

As the hours passed, Allen started lagging behind again. Kanda was a little more worried than usual as he knew Allen was sick.

He looked back to check on him and Allen just smiled and waved at him. Kanda glared and walked faster. The dirt road was straight with pastures of green surrounding it. As they got closer to the village, there were cows roaming in the green grass.

The village they reached was almost as big as a city. With lots of people, brick roads, shops, and buildings, it was almost dizzying. Allen seemed more energetic as he took in the surroundings. Kanda was grouchier as he hated crowded and noisy places. People were rushing to places and street vendors were selling all kind of things. Kanda looked around him and saw no white hair.

"Shit" He cursed Allen for being so clumsy and stupid enough to get lost. It was worse as he was sick. "Leave it to Allen to get lost." He muttered to himself and looked around.

It felt like forever as he walked around the village. Kanda had not managed to find Allen yet and he was about to seriously hurt someone if one more person bumped into him. The sun was setting and if he did not find Allen soon, he swore he would leave him behind. Just then someone tapped him from behind. He grabbed his sword and turned around pointing the sword towards the person.

"Woah, hey I swear I'm innocent." The person held his hands up. Kanda looked at him and was slightly shocked at his odd appearance. He had red hair that was held up by a green bandana. He had one eye patch on his right eye and his clothes indicated he was a traveler too.

"What the hell do you want?" Kanda growled while not letting go of his katana.

The person used one hand to scratch his head. "Heh, I'm pretty sure you're Yuu but I'm gonna ask anyways. Are you Yuu?" He asked sheepishly.

Kanda immediately didn't like him. He was annoying. "How do you know my name?" He asked holding the sword closer to the poor person.

"This kid Allen was looking for yo-"

Kanda immediately interrupted him. "Where is he? I swear I'm going to kill that brat."

"Woah, you should calm down. He's at my place –er well actually at the temporary place I'm staying at." Lavi babbled hoping Kanda wouldn't chop him to pieces.

"Che, you talk too much. Take me to where he is." Kanda commanded putting his katana back inside its sheath.

"Alright I got ya, though you could ask me nicely since I'm doing ya a favor." Lavi turned around and started walking in a separate direction. Kanda just glowered and followed reluctantly.

"Che, what is he doing at your place?" Kanda asked grudgingly.

Lavi shrugged, "Hm, the poor kid looked lost so I decided to help him out. Didn't look so well either." He said without looking back.

They soon arrived at a small inn. The lady at the front desk greeted them pleasantly blushing as Lavi winked at her. Kanda felt disgusted at his action.

"Kanda!" A white blur flew towards him and Kanda immediately knocked him on his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Allen whined rubbing his head.

"Oi idiot! Who told you run off by yourself?!? I'll seriously leave you the next time this happens!" Kanda shouted at him.

"What? You're the one who walked too fast and made me lose you! You're so cruel to me!" Allen shouted back crossing his arms.

"Hey you guys, this should be a joyful reunion, not a fight." Lavi butted in between the two.

"Shut up stupid rabbit!" Kanda threatened him.

"I like Lavi so much better! He's way nicer and fun to be around than you!" Allen yelled at Kanda.

"Che, if you like the stupid redhead so much, why don't you stay with him!? And who told you to go off with strangers? He might've been some weirdo!" Kanda yelled back.

"That's enough! Sheesh I help you guys out a little and this is what happens?" Lavi said sternly breaking the fight. "And I resent the fact you called me a weirdo." He retorted to Kanda.

Allen huffed and crossed his arms while Kanda glared daggers at both Allen and Lavi.

The two had decided to stay with Lavi for awhile as he was traveling alone and offered them to join him. It was now nighttime and the three were sleeping in the inn. Kanda was actually thankful, although he didn't show it, for the warmth and comfort of an actual room. He looked towards Allen who was huddled in a bunch of blankets near the fireplace.

"You care about him don't you?" Lavi's soft voice drifted across the room.

Kanda immediately scowled and pretended to be asleep.

--

"Rise and shine ladies!" Lavi's annoying voice boomed. Allen growled and hid further in the blankets. Kanda stretched as he got up and neatly fixed the cot he was sleeping on.

"If you don't shut that big mouth of yours, I will do so myself." Kanda threatened. He liked his mornings peaceful and without annoying pests.

"Allen~ Wake up!" Lavi shook Allen's form completely ignoring Kanda.

"Lavi I will bite your hand if you don't stop now." Allen's muffled voice could be heard within the mountain of blankets.

"Sheesh, you're just as violent as Yuu over there in the morning." He quickly let go of the blankets.

"I've known you for less than twenty four hours and I already want to painfully murder you." Kanda grumbled and started packing his and Allen's belongings.

"What was that? You feel like we're already best friends? I do too!" Lavi feigned innocence or rather ignorance. He left the room leaving the two alone. Kanda started praying a mantra within his head trying to not lose his temper.

He lifted the blankets off of Allen and checked on him. "Beansprout, stop being lazy and wake up already. I promised I would leave without you if you proved to be anymore of a hindrance."

Allen slowly woke and rubbed his eyes. "I'm just so tired today. Sorry."

Kanda put a hand on Allen's head. "Are you still sick?" He asked with a frown.

They albino smiled and shook his head. "I'll be back. I need some fresh air." He headed outside the room.

Lavi came back in the room with some food. "I got breakfast for us to prepare us for our long journey ahead." He said cheerfully. Kanda wondered how anyone could be so cheerful in the morning.

The redhead looked about the room. "Where's the kid?" He asked setting down some bread and soup.

"He's outside." Kanda replied checking his sword.

"Hey I've got a question." Lavi said giving a loaf of bread and some soup to Kanda.

Kanda sighed. "What?"

"Now that the kid's gone I just wanted to make sure. Is he sick?" Lavi asked.

Kanda froze a little but showed no outward reaction. "He probably got a cold yesterday."

"No, not that kind of sick, I'm asking if he's ill." He asked boldly.

"Che, well you're wrong. He's fine." Kanda replied in an annoyed tone. There were no more words exchanged.

--

I know I took forever....Sorry....I promise I'll update my other story too. T-T I apologize.


End file.
